Bichos raros
by NekoNata
Summary: Naitõ sabe, gracias a sus contados recuerdos, que ellos dos deben estar uno al lado del otro, siempre. Los bichos raros tienen esa tendencia a entenderse en su excentricidad. A quererse precisamente por sus rarezas.


_El otro regalito. En este caso es yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, YAOI. Así que se da por advertida la peña (?). Felicidades, cosilla... ambos me han costado, y he tenido que sacar tiempo del estudio... porque quería hacerte estos regalos, mínimo... ya sabes tú por qué. Idiota._

_Ni qué decir que estoy cabreada (y lo estaré eternamente) porque este juego nunca vio la luz fuera de Japón, y Occidente se está perdiendo una buena historia. Ánimo a Court Records con su proyecto, espero que durante el verano avancen y por fin puedan sacar en inglés al menos los tres primeros casos cuando finalice el verano, y el cuarto y el quinto... en cuanto puedan. Espero._

_Contiene spoilers, no gigantescos, pero sí bastante considerables. Y otras cosas nazis, no olvidemos de qué personajes se trata._

_Ace Attorney pertenece a Shu Takumi y a Capcom. Yo solo hago lo que ellos me permiten gracias a lo que la wiki me cuenta._

* * *

No tiene muchos recuerdos de su infancia más temprana, pero los que posee los atesora de una forma que no se atrevería a admitir en voz alta. Recuerda el rostro infantil y tierno de Sõta, con sus mejillas enrojecidas y su pelo negro siendo incapaz de esconder esos ojos enormes y profundos, llenos de lágrimas, mientras se escondía detrás de su padre el primer día de colegio, asomando un poquito la cabeza para mirar a Manosuke, quien, lejos de espantarse por ese comportamiento hostil, solo había sentido una genuina curiosidad, casi rozando la fascinación, hacia ese arrebato de timidez del otro niño. Le resultó extraño, sí, pero fue eso lo que le gustó de él desde un primer momento. Que no era como los demás. Había visto, a su tierna edad, un montón de niñas lindas, con sus vestiditos sedosos y sus sonrisas dulces. Por eso, y solo para despejar dudas, le mostró su propia sonrisa, infantil, traviesa y desdentada. Y finalmente, para su regocijo, el otro niño empezó a corresponder a su gesto, sus labios curvándose, un poco, de una forma tan adorable que no creyó posible, tímidamente, inseguro. Fue entonces cuando Manosuke decidió que, definitivamente, Sõta era mil veces más precioso que cualquier niña.

Viene a su memoria que jugaban siempre solos, correteando juntos por parques y hierbajos. Le cogía de la mano, muy suavemente, y le mostraba todo aquello que su amigo parecía desconocer. El niño de cabello negro pasaba mucho tiempo con su padre, pegado a él, sin atreverse a abandonar su enorme presencia. Le ayudaba con el restaurante, por voluntad propia. A Sõta le encantaban los dulces, sobre todo los que su padre preparaba. Pero los padres de ambos habían empezado a trabajar juntos tras hacerse ellos amigos, así que a ambos no les quedaba más remedio que hacerse compañía mutua. Aunque aquello era un verdadero regalo para Manosuke. Su amigo parecía estar asustado del resto de los niños, así que no le quedaba otro remedio que protegerle. Hacer de guardaespaldas para su tierno amiguito le llenaba de orgullo, le hacía sentirse fuerte. Pero sobre todo le hacía sentirse necesitado. Fue algo que le marcaría para siempre. Limpiaba sus lágrimas y le prometía que todo estaría bien. Que le tendría siempre a su lado. Y Sõta dejaba de lado el miedo, obsequiándole con el agradable bálsamo que era su sonrisa.

Recuerda que en general le daban miedo los insectos, pero que era incapaz de pensar siquiera en quitarle la vida a un animal. Le sorprendía lo fácilmente que los animales confiaban en él, llegando una vez a descubrirle abrazado al cuello de un enorme mastín negro. El dueño, un hombre calvo y de mirada extraña, había mirado a Sõta, sonriendo. Era un hombre siniestro, pero su gesto se había ablandado con los del niño. Y al ver que su mejor amigo no se sentía ni lo más mínimamente intimidado por el enorme perro ni por su dueño, decidió no intervenir. Cuando aquel hombre se marchó, vio como el perro tiraba de él con suavidad. Y se percató, para su sorpresa, de que aquel hombre era ciego. En cuanto a ese miedo a los insectos, Manosuke intentó curarlo de la mejor forma que sabía hacer. En los parques era común encontrar mariposas, de todos los colores y tamaños. El destino quiso que uno de los pequeños insectos se posara sobre la flor que Sõta miraba y acariciaba con tanto detenimiento y cuidado que un leve atisbo de celos se asomaba en la mente del pequeño Manosuke. Y como era de esperar, un pequeño gritito escapó de los labios del niño de ojos grandes, pero su amigo simplemente le tranquilizó, con palabras cálidas, llevando con cuidado la mano de Sõta a la flor, haciéndole la mariposa cosquillas en los dedos temblorosos, para su sorpresa. Aquel día, aprendió que algunos insectos no tenían por qué dar miedo. Manosuke comprobó su teoría de que las mariposas se ven atraídas por las flores más lindas.

Si algo le quedaba claro de sus recuerdos, es que Sõta era y es una persona muy especial. Excéntrico, tal vez. Simplemente raro, puede. Pero sobre todo especial.

Lo cierto es que tiene muchos más recuerdos del orfanato. La mayoría, para su tristeza, desagradables. Pesadillas, chillidos, lágrimas, ataques de pánico y ansiedad. Los brazos de Manosuke rodeando el cuerpo de su amigo, más pequeño y frágil, intentando tranquilizarle. La sonrisa prácticamente extinta de esos dulces labios. Aunque, poco a poco, esa sonrisa se fue recuperando. Supone que tuvo que ver con que sus padres estuvieran desaparecidos, pero ninguno de los dos recordaba gran cosa al respecto. Ni siquiera el nombre o el rostro de sus padres. Es por ello que a Manosuke se le dio el apellido "Naitõ", y a Sõta, por su parte, "Sarushiro". No puede negar que en cierto modo es gracioso. El caballo y el mono.

Su relación con el resto de los niños no cambió. Ese era un orfanato solo para chicos, y era obvio que Sõta no encajaba entre todos ellos. Era raro, decían. Un niño raro. A Sõta le gustaba leer, dibujar y buscar flores en el patio. Era (y es) también un fan de los superhéroes, de los cómics en general, pero como rehuía tan desesperadamente el contacto con los otros chicos, solo Manosuke lo sabía. Normalmente callado y temeroso, era el blanco perfecto para los abusones. Pero solo se atrevieron a tocarle una vez, porque un iracundo Manosuke, completamente fuera de sí, se lanzó sobre el infeliz como una fiera, golpeando al insensato una y otra vez,incluso tras hacerle caer al suelo. Y Sõta solo miraba, con expresión aterradoramente neutra, las lágrimas aún cayendo de sus ojos, por un instante vacíos de expresión. Tuvieron que sujetarle entre varios profesores, porque la ira le había cegado y no podía detenerse. Pero de pronto, su amigo se movió, como saliendo de un trance, acercándose a él despacio, con pasos inseguros, hasta que le tuvo frente a frente, casi respirando la ira que rezumaba de cada poro de su piel. Y aquel fue el primer abrazo que Sõta le había dado en mucho tiempo. Se tranquilizó, poco a poco,correspondiendo a su abrazo en cuanto le soltaron. Escuchó algo cayendo al suelo. Una piedra, de un tamaño considerable. Y Manosuke tragó saliva.

Y todo había empezado porque el imbécil le había llamado "bicho raro".

Fue por aquel entonces cuando empezó a mostrar interés por el ajedrez. Era bueno, muy bueno, derrotando incluso a los profesores en poco tiempo. Manosuke era bueno para esas cosas. Era un tipo con una imaginación limitada, su mente en general era bastante poco flexible. Maniático, metódico. Sõta, por su parte, tenía una mente bastante más curiosa, a veces le sorprendía cuando se quedaba con la mirada perdida, como meditando sobre algo importante. Y cuando le preguntaba sobre qué pensaba, simplemente no decía nada y sonreía. Era bueno para los idiomas, y extrañamente se decantó por el braille, que aprendió por su cuenta. Cuando ambos se sentaron frente a frente, probándose mutuamente en un tablero de ajedrez, le dio la impresión de que Sõta no sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Nunca había jugado, así que le enseñó a mover las piezas, pacientemente, con una consideración que solo tenía con él. Fue la primera vez que perdió una partida. Su sorpresa era evidente, pero cuando miró a su amigo, éste solo sonreía, con esa sonrisita nerviosa y tímida de cuando le conoció. Con sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y los labios temblando un poco. Fue en ese momento, en el que, irremediablemente, Manosuke se enamoró de él.

Durante muchos años, su relación siguió tal y como estaba. Y no fue hasta poco después de cumplir los dieciocho, ambos ya fuera del orfanato, cuando Manosuke se atrevió a preguntarle, fingiendo despreocupación, si le gustaba alguna chica. La sorpresa fue grande cuando su amigo le respondió, con las mejillas rojas y un gesto de genuina preocupación, que no estaba especialmente interesado por las mujeres. Que sentía ser un bicho raro como todos decían. Y el chico de pelo teñido de rubio simplemente posó su mano sobre la cabeza ajena, recientemente pelirroja, suavemente. Tras unos segundos de silencio, la única pregunta que pudo formular Naitõ, dado su nerviosismo, fue qué clase de hombres le gustaban. La respuesta de Sõta, aún más extraña que las que solía dar, fue una simple palabra, que le hizo pensar durante meses.

**_"Fuertes" _**

Manosuke ya era físicamente fuerte de por sí, e incluso antes de que Sõta hubiese confesado eso ya se machacaba durante horas en el gimnasio. Quería trabajar de guardaespaldas, así que debía tener un físico imponente. Pero desde entonces, se esforzó aún más, para ser alguien digno de su mejor amigo. Ambos acabaron viviendo juntos en un piso, porque con los trabajos mal pagados que el pelirrojo podía conseguir le era difícil pagar un alquiler. De hecho, el primer trabajo formal que consiguió fue cuando cumplió los veintidós, como ayudante de la domadora y entrenador de los monos en el circo. Además de que los animales se le daban genuinamente bien, había tomado cursos para entender mejor el comportamiento de unos y otros animales. Y de las personas. Ninguno de los dos había ido a la universidad, por eso de ser legalmente huérfanos y no tener un duro en el bolsillo cuando llegó el momento. A Naitõ no le interesaba, para Sõta era demasiado duro enfrentarse a decenas de desconocidos en un aula. Tal vez no era lo que necesitaban.

La verdad es que las cosas surgieron un poco de improviso (aunque la verdad es que le sorprende dado lo reacio de Sõta a mantener siquiera contacto visual con algunas personas, mucho menos contacto físico), aunque no es que pueda quejarse al respecto. Nunca supo realmente dónde acababa la amistad y empezaba el amor, y simplemente no le importaba. Ambos podían hacer una maratón de series de televisión o de videojuegos durante un fin de semana entero (en esas veces que el circo llegaba a la ciudad, que no eran pocas), y solo parar para dormir, ir al baño o tener sexo. No le parecía mal plan. Podían tragarse un culebrón (de esos que Naitõ adoraba en secreto y que a Sõta aburrían soberanamente pero que igualmente lloraba como una magdalena al verlos) y tras la paliza emocional que eso suponía, hacerlo durante horas, sin importarles perder tiempo para seguir cebándose a televisión o videojuegos o agotarse físicamente en exceso. Tiernamente, con mimo, asegurándose de que no doliera, tomando todas las precauciones posibles y empezando siempre despacio. Haciéndole temblar, gemir, retorcerse, y él solo pudiendo admirarle porque ese hombre es especial, el cómo habla, cómo se mueve, cómo viste o cómo luce desnudo. La fascinación que sintió cuando le conoció no ha desaparecido, ni lo hará nunca. Ya hace dieciocho años desde que se conocen, y nunca deja de sorprenderle, día tras día. Le mira, fascinado, habiendo terminado hace relativamente poco. Sõta le da la espalda en ese momento, mostrando sus hombros algo arañados gracias a quién sabe qué animal, así que aprovecha y se acerca a él, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y atrayéndole hacia él. No le da tiempo a decir nada, porque se queda mudo cuando la nariz de Manosuke acaricia el lóbulo de su oreja y sus labios besan el cuello, despacio. El pelirrojo tartamudea algo sobre que está demasiado agotado como para hacerlo otra vez, y él solo le responde con un sonido vibrante de su garganta, estrechándole más fuerte. Es posesivo con él, en cierto modo, pero sabe que Sõta lo es quizás más. De ahí que sienta su mano, más pequeña y suave, agarrando la propia, haciendo una ligera presión que le deja las cosas completamente claras.

— Te quiero... — dice susurrando en su oído, arrancándole un escalofrío y un gesto de cubrirse la oreja casi instintivamente, que solo le hace sonreír, consciente de todo lo que le puede provocar con aparentemente inocentes gestos.

— Eres raro, Manosuke...

Y sonríe más amplio, incorporándose un poco en la cama, volteando su rostro con delicadeza y besándole, despacio, haciéndole temblar con caricias de sus labios y su lengua, deslizando los dedos por su cuello y sus mejillas, para apartarse segundos después, arropándole mejor con las sábanas y pegando su frente a la ajena. Se da cuenta. Ambos son dos bichos raros, dos ineptos para las relaciones sociales, el uno por su carácter arisco y rudo, el otro por su incapacidad de mantener una conversación con alguien que le intimide lo más mínimo. Un fanático del ajedrez y un friki de los cómics. Un guardaespaldas obsesionado con su pistola y un empleado del circo que se deja atormentar con sumo gusto por los animales a los que tanto quiere. Condenados a estar juntos de una u otra forma. Si uno de los dos faltaba... el otro no tardaría mucho en caer. Los bichos raros acaban juntos tarde o temprano, compartiendo sus excentricidades ante un mundo que ni comprenden ni les gusta.

— Me tomaré eso como un cumplido.


End file.
